Tour Of Love
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: Hogwarts mengadakan study tour. Pasang mata ikuti perjalanan mereka. Atau antara Rose dan Scorpius saja. Jurnal petualangan hati mereka. Pada hari-hari penuh cinta di sudut-sudut Eropa. / my first multichap / EDITED / chap 1,2,3 edited / chap 4 UP / Please read author's note di chapter 1 / RnR?
1. Chapter 1: The Tour Begin

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warning: Ini fic multichapter pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan

CallyxCorolla present,

Tour Of Love

Chapter 1: The Tour Begin

(edited)

.

.

Ini kisah tentang sebuah musim.

Musim yang jika kau mencari tahu tentangnya di dalam buku-buku pelajaran dasar di Flourish and Bott atau toko buku lainnya di penjuru dunia, isinya akan sama. Yang bisa kau tangkap di pikiranmu adalah gambaran akan matahari yang bersinar terik, menantang kulit-kulit pucat itu berjemur di bawahnya, menunggu berubah warna. Menjadi lebih seksi, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Kemudian bayangan akan pantai-pantai yang pasir putihnya menghampar, merayu agar kau berguling-guling di atasnya untuk kemudian basah oleh ombak yang bergulung-gulung, laut terlihat sangat biru kau rasanya tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangan. Langit pun sama saja, saking panasnya awan pun enggan terbentuk sehingga yang bisa kau lihat hanyalah hamparan kubah sebiru bunga forget-me-not, tak ingin kalah dengan laut di bawahnya—

_Damn it! _Seandainya aku bisa ke California.

Ini adalah kisah tentang musim panas.

Waktu ideal untuk melakukan hampir segala hal yang kau inginkan, selama itu tak ada hubungannya dengan manusia salju. Berkumpul dengan keluarga besar yang ribut menanyaimu tentang sekolahmu dan kehidupan cintamu, menggerayangi mal-mal penyihir yang tengah memajang papan-papan bertuliskan diskon musim panas, berbaring di halaman berumput bersenjatakan sebuah payung besar dan segelas limun dingin—

Tidak.

Ini adalah kisah tentang musim panas, ya. Tapi bukan tentang hal-hal menyedihkan yang baru saja kusebutkan.

Ini adalah kisah tentang liburan.

Oh tidak, apa aku terlalu frontal? _Screw that_.

.

xxx

.

"Semua siap, sayang?"

"Sudah, M—"

"Tidak kekurangan baju ganti—"

"Sudah kucek—"

"Tongkat sihir? Kau sudah legal sekarang, jadi tongkat sihir tak—"

"Sudah kumasukkan sejak—"

"—boleh terlupa. Oh, jangan lupakan jaket, meski—"

"Mom!"

Aku mendesah, meringis saat menyadari pita suaraku melepas suara dengan intonasi lebih tinggi dari yang kumaksudkan.

"Mom—"

Ibuku mendesah. "Maaf, Rose. Aku hanya sedikit cemas. Kau akan bepergian lama—"

"Hanya dua minggu, Demi Merlin. Aku berada di Hogwarts hampir sepanjang tahun."

"Ya, tapi di Hogwarts ada Hagrid, Neville—"

"Hagrid bukan satu-satunya alasan aku bisa bertahan hidup di Hogwarts," aku memutar bola mata.

"Justru sebaliknya," terdengar gumaman adikku di belakangku.

"Diam, Hugo," kataku malas. "Dan, Mom, Professor Longbottom ikut dalam acara kali ini, kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."

"Hermione!" kali ini ayahku yang menyela, "Sudah pukul delapan. Rose berangkat pukul sembilan, bukan? Kita harus bergegas."

"Okay, okay, Ron," sahut Mom. Mendelik pada Dad, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada koperku.

"Locomotor Mortis," rapalnya, dan koper itu melayang, keluar melalui pintu depan yang terbuka dan jatuh berdebam di samping sebuah mobil berwarna metalik.

Aku menyambar mantel bepergianku dari gantungan dan mengikuti kedua orangtuaku melangkah keluar. Pintu menceklik terkunci oleh lambaian lain tongkat sihir Mum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menoleh mendengar decak tak sabar Mum. Menatap kritis Dad yang tengah menjejalkan koperku ke dalam bagasi, ia berujar pelan, "Sungguh, Apparate akan jauh lebih cepat, dan kita tak perlu terburu-buru. Dan mengingat kemampuan mengemudimu yang tak bisa dibilang bagus bahkan dalam keadaan santai, kurasa—"

Debam bagasi ditutup menghentikan ucapannya, membuatnya berjengit.

Dad berbalik, "Rose belum sekalipun menaiki Land Rover baru kita sejak kepulangannya. Ayo semua naik," katanya kalem.

.

xxx

.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang?"

Aku menutup koperku dengan keras, ingin membuat suara berdebam. Tapi gagal, justru sebagian dari barang-barangku yang ada di bagian atas melesak keluar, menyembul dari sela tutup koperyang menganga, menolak menutup. Berantakan.

Mengerang, aku melirik ibuku yang berdiri di pintu, sekarang memijit pangkal hidung mancungnya.

"Kau. Sudah. Mengepak. Itu. Semalaman. Scorpius."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terus menerus memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang, Mother."

"Itu tidak relevan."

"Jangan bilang relevan tidak relevan. Ini bukan ruang sidang tempatmu dulu bekerja—" mata ibuku menyipit dan aku menutup mulutku.

Ibuku mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arahku. "Cepat kemasi lagi. Kau hampir terlambat."

Terinspirasi, aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari sakuku. Tapi dengan satu kata sederhana "Expelliarmus," dan sedikit jentikan tongkat sihir ibuku, senjataku satu-satunya itu melayang ke tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada tongkat sihir. Harusnya kau masih memikirkan akibat perbuatanmu semalam menyihir makan malam kita, alih-alih memikirkan untuk melakukan sihir lain."

"Sudah kubilang si gadis Fransesconi itu menyebalkan."

"Fransesca. Dan kau pikir menyihir sup kalkun terbaik kita jadi sup katak bukan hal menyebalkan untuknya? Harusnya aku tidak mengijinkanmu ikut acara Hogwarts kali ini sebagai hukuman."

Aku mendelik sebal padanya di sela-sela usahaku merapikan koperku. Tapi usahaku membuat semuanya muat lagi sia-sia. Barangku nampaknya jadi mengembang.

"Bolehkah aku minta bantuan peri rumah?"

Ibuku menggeleng.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras. "Kalau sampai Father tahu hal ini—"

"Dia akan bilang kalau menghargai seorang perempuan adalah tindakan yang harus dilakukan semua laki-laki."

Tapi toh setelah berkata seperti itu ibuku mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah koperku. Dan beberapa menit kemudian kami siap ber-apparate.

.

xxx

.

Namaku Rose Weasley.

Musim panas ini, aku baru saja selesai menjalani tahun keenamku di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa.

Pada musim-musim panas di tahun sebelumnya, mungkin aku hanya akan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Weasley— yang, saat aku bilang besar, aku benar-benar memaksudkannya. Mungkin kami akan berlibur di beberapa tempat, atau sekadar menikmati roti-roti buatan Grandma Weasley.

Atau mengunjungi Grandpa dan Grandma Granger yang menetap di Australia sejak perang besar berakhir. Yah, sayangnya Australia sedang berselimutkan salju acapkali kami pergi kesana, sehingga yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menonton film, minum cokelat panas, bermain tic-tac-toe, menonton film lagi, dan minum cokelat panas lagi sambil bergelung di dalam selimut.

Tapi, musim panas tahun ini akan berbeda.

Mengikuti hasil konferensi sihir internasional beberapa tahun sebelumnya, hubungan kerjasama penyihir antarnegara semakin gencar digalakkan. Peningkatan bisnis ekspor-impor, pertukaran tenaga kerja internasional. Bahkan tahun lalu, guru-guru dari Akademi Beauxbatons mengadakan kegiatan studi banding di Hogwarts.

Dan tahun ini, guru telaah muggle Hogwarts, Profesor Thomas, akan mengadakan sebuah kegiatan untuk siswa yang akan naik kelas tujuh. Bisa dibilang semacam penyegaran sebelum menghadapi tahun NEWT, yang seperti namanya, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Level, benar-benar tahun yang akan sangat melelahkan. Kegiatan itu juga untuk mendukung pelajaran telaah muggle, yang sejak tahun lalu didapuk sebagai salah satu mata pelajaran NEWT.

Profesor Thomas bilang, kegiatan ini disebut_ Study tour_.

_Study tour._

Tur. Intinya, liburan. Tapi yang mengganjal batin para murid adalah adanya kata _study_ di depannya.

Dan yang menyembul di ingatanku adalah aku yang berumur delapan tahun, menggigil kedinginan di januari yang basah, mendengarkan ceramah pemandu wisata tentang sejarah Museum London, sementara guruku yang galak melotot, menyuruh teman-temanku untuk mencatat penjelasannya.

Okay, itu _study tour_ kelamku saat di sekolah dasar muggle.

Sekarang, _study tour _Hogwarts, siapa yang tahu?

"Aku masih belum mengerti, mengapa kalian _semua_ harus mengantarku ke stasiun. Kubilang Dad saja cukup. Aku kan hanya pergi dua minggu, Demi Merlin."

"Dan ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa kalian harus berkumpul di stasiun di saat kalian akan naik bus alih-alih kereta," jawab Dad sambil melajukan Land Rover miliknya.

"Kan, aku sudah bilang, King's Cross itu tempat paling strategis untuk berkumpul. Jadi kami disuruh berkumpul di sana."

Dad menggeleng-geleng, "Pergi keluar negeri naik bus, lalu apa gunanya penyihir belajar berapparate."

Aku memilih tak menanggapi, karena yang kupikirkan adalah tiga kata di awal kalimat Dad barusan.

_Pergi keluar negeri._ Karena, ya, kami akan keluar negeri.

Negara lain, percayakah?

Dan karena kegiatan ini adalah salah satu subjek dalam pelajaran telaah muggle, maka kami akan bepergian dengan cara muggle,dan akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata muggle– yah, mungkin nanti juga mampir ke tempat wisata penyihir yang, sayangnya, bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Bisa kau bayangkan, kan, reaksi para Slytherin yang arogan.

Profesor Thomas bilang, kegiatan ini juga bertujuan untuk mempelajari kebudayaan penyihir dan muggle di negara lain. Well, sejujurnya aku bertanya-tanya apa Profesor Thomas sedang berusaha bernostalgia mengingat-ingat _study tour_ di sekolah mugglenya dulu.

Yah, apapun alasan para guru mengadakan acara ini tidaklah penting. Para murid toh langsung menyetujuinya. Yah, siapa yang akan menolak liburan, kan?

"Rose?" panggil adikku. Aku hanya mengangkat alis menjawabnya.

"Aku punya satu alasan mengapa kami semua harus mengantarmu ke stasiun."

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa agar kami bisa mengingatkanmu di detik-detik terakhir untuk tak lupa membelikan kami oleh-oleh yang memadai."

Aku mendengus mendengar ultimatum Hugo.

"Serius, Rose. Kalau kau tak membelikanku gantungan kunci setidaknya masing-masing lima dari setiap tempat yang kau kunjungi, aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" kataku acuh.

"Aku akan memberitahu Dad apa yang kau lakukan bersama Scorpius Malfoy tiap akhir pekan di kamar—"

Aku membekap mulut Hugo, yang –sialan— bahkan tak berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Tutup mulut, Hugo!"

"Kamar apa, Rosie? Kamar tidurmu? Kamar tidur Malfoy?" nada suara Dad terdengar berbahaya.

"Atau kamar mandi?" celetuk Mom nakal.

"Mom!" aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Rose?" itu Dad yang berkata.

Oh, berakhir sudah lamunanku tentang _study tour_ yang damai.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah melakukan hal apapun dengan Scorpius di kamar manapun. Dan Hugo, aku akan berterimakasih kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentangku dan Scorpius!" bentakku.

"Rose—" tegur Mum.

Hugo mengangkat bahu.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang kamar kebutuhan. Kan kalian sering mengerjakan PR bersama di sana."

"Kids, berhenti bertengkar," sela Mum, "kita hampir sampai."

"Apa kita harus masuk peron ¾ ?" tanya Dad.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong soal peron 3/4, apa mobil bisa masuk kesana?"

"Jangan meremehkan sihir, Hugo, tentu saja bisa. Tapi kalau kau ingin mobil ini ditembak _security_."

Aku mendengus, mengalihkan pandang dari perdebatan konyol tidak berguna dua orang itu. Menatap stasiun King's Cross yang terlihat semakin besar, seiring menipisnya jarak di antara kami.

Well, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kami akan bepergian dengan cara muggle.

Dalam hal ini, bus.

Ya, kami akan naik bus. Dan- aku malas mengakuinya- Dad dan Hugo benar, bahwa stasiun adalah tempat pemberhentian kereta, alih-alih bus. Tapi, stasiun King's Cross yang berada di tengah kota adalah tempat yang paling ideal untuk berkumpul, dan jelas lebih dekat dengan tujuan pertama kami. Yah, alih-alih Hogwarts, misalnya. Jadi, para guru meminta murid-murid untuk berkumpul di sini.

Dan, di sinilah aku, di King's Cross yang panas, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan murid Hogwarts yang lain.

.

xxx

.

Namaku Scorpius Malfoy.

Musim panas ini, aku baru saja selesai menjalani tahun keenamku di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa. Yah, bukannya ada gunanya aku menjelaskan, karena semua orang sudah tahu.

Jadi, _study tour_.

Sungguh, aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun tentang itu. Intinya, kami akan liburan.

Aku sudah menghilang dari pandangan ibuku sejak menit pertama kami tiba di sini. Biar, daripada dia terus menerus menempel dan menunjukkan afeksinya yang berlebihan. Paling sekarang dia sudah bertemu Missus Missus penyihir yang lain dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol. Yah, begitulah Mother. Sementara Father, katanya dia akan menyusul kemari, entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku memutar pandangan ke sekeliling stasiun yang ramai dipenuhi orang, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan gerumbul-gerumbul rambut merah.

Dan, itu tidak sulit dilakukan.

Satu rambut merah yang secara spesifik kucari berada agak jauh dari kawanannya, tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang berambut hitam. Aku mendekati mereka, lamat-lamat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan naik Bus Ksatria?"

"Mm-hmm, tapi percayalah, mereka sudah mendekorasi ulang. Lihat, bahkan untuk perjalanan kita bus ini dibuat hanya bertingkat satu."

Si rambut merah meringis. "Sama sekali bukan dekorasi buluknya yang merisaukanku, tapi—"

"Dan kita tidak menggunakan Ernie Prang junior."

Si rambut merah menghela napas lega, dan juga aku, tanpa sadar. Entah terkena kutukan atau apa, Ernie Prang junior mewarisi bakat ayahnya, yang merupakan sopir Bus Ksatria sebelumnya, yaitu menyetir ugal-ugalan seenak jidatnya.

Dan kali ini kita tak menggunakan jasanya. Well, semua boleh bersulang untuk ini.

Aku sudah mencapai tempat mereka, dan tanganku memeluk pinggang si rambut merah, yang terlonjak.

Si rambut hitam memutar bola mata. "Aku melihatmu mendekat dan kubiarkan, Malfoy. Jadi tolong jauhkan pemandangan menjijikkan ini dari mataku."

"Kau bisa ke bus dulu Al, aku akan menyusul," si rambut merah berkata dan berbalik.

"Rindu padaku, Miss Weasley?"

Dia memutar bola mata.

"Ada jutaan mata di sini, Mr. Malfoy," katanya dengan nada manis.

Okay, biar kujelaskan satu hal—atau beberapa.

Gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku ini adalah Rose Weasley. Tahu sendirilah siapa dia. Salah satu anggota keluarga berambut merah yang bermarkas besar di The Burrow itu. Keluarga pemuja singa emas dan merah sejak turun temurun.

Rose adalah salah satu pentolan asrama Gryffindor, yang, katakanlah adalah musuh bebuyutan Slytherin, asramaku. Perselisihan, perdebatan, pertengkaran, perkelahian– dan per-per berkonotasi buruk lainnya, adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di antara dua asrama. Memang sih belum sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa, tapi kalau hanya luka-luka sih sudah tak terhitung banyaknya.

Well, aku dan Rose jelas terlibat dalam banyak 'per-per' itu. Tapi kami belum pernah terlibat konfrontasi satu lawan satu.

Karena akan menggemparkan Hogwarts jika ada sepasang kekasih yang berduel.

Ya, dia pacarku.

"Rose, aku baru saja mendapat tips liburan dari ibuku."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Dia memundurkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Rahasia keluarga, Rose."

Menyerah, dia membiarkanku berbisik di telinganya.

"Tipsnya? Selalu dekat-dekat dengan pacarmu," bisikku. Dan saat aku menarik wajahku, aku mengambil kesempatan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

"Hei!"

Tinju Rose mendarat di lenganku.

.

xxx

.

"Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh untuk kami, okay, Rosie?" Dad nyengir lebar dari balik badan Mum saat dia sedang memelukku.

"Yang penting jangan lupa makanan," lanjutnya, "makanan basah juga tak apa, yang penting sesuai dengan seleraku. Beri mantra anti basi—"

"Sayangnya, Ron," sela Mum, "tak ada makanan yang tak sesuai dengan seleramu. Sana naik, Rose."

"Da-dah semua, aku akan merindukan kalian," Aku melambai lalu masuk ke dalam bus.

Tempat dudukku berada di tingkat teratas— tingkat tiga, jadi aku langsung naik.

Di bangku paling depan, terlihat Scorpius.

Tahu sendirilah siapa dia. Anggota terakhir dari klan Malfoy yang tersohor sekaligus pewaris utama kekayaan mereka yang melegenda, sang Pangeran Slytherin, si pemenang sepuluh kali berturut-turut senyum paling menawan Witch Weekly, dan julukan-julukan lainnya.

Scorpius Malfoy yang tampan, dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang mempesona, dagunya yang runcing, serta iris abu-abunya yang memabukkan– deskripsi lengkap bisa dilihat di Daily Prophet edisi 23 tahun ini.

Dia pacarku, sayangnya.

Setelah sembarangan mendaratkan pelukan pinggang dan ciuman tadi, kami berpisah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarga masing-masing. Dan sekarang dia sedang mendebatkan entah apa dengan sepupu arogannya, Davine Zabini.

Kau tahu, kan, sepupu. Putri tunggal dari kakak satu-satunya ibu Scorpius, semacam itulah. Untuk apa aku repot-repot menghafal nama sepupu orang lain, sementara untuk menghafal sepupu-sepupuku saja butuh waktu seminggu.

"Okay, Dave. Kau duduk di belakang bersama Potter. Aku duduk di sini bersama Rose."

Zabini hendak mendebat, tetapi sepupuku Al, yang sudah duduk, mengangkat alis melihat kedatanganku.

"Begini saja," selanya, "Bagaimana kalau aku duduk bersama Rose. Dan kau, Malfoy, duduk bersama Zabini."

"Mana bisa? Aku tetap duduk dengan Rose. Kau duduk dengan Potter, Dave. _Please_."

Zabini mengerucutkan bibir, menghentak-hentakkan kaki melewati Al untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka. Well, kita berempat diharuskan duduk bersama depan-belakang, karena kita satu kelompok dalam tur ini. Yah, satu kelompok saat berjalan-jalan, maupun saat nanti membuat laporan perjalanan– ini kan _study tour_.

Aku ingat saat kami masih di Hogwarts beberapa minggu lalu. Saat itu Profesor Thomas menyuruh murid kelas enam membentuk beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing empat orang, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Saat itu, Zabini langsung menyalak, "Aku mau bersama Scorpius."

"Dan aku mau bersama Rose," sahut Scorpius cepat.

"Aku mau dengan Al," aku tak mau kalah.

Al memutar bola mata, "Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin bersama Profesor McGonagall?" katanya sarkastis.

"Well, Al, kita tak selalu bisa mendapat apapun yang kita inginkan," aku menepuk bahunya bergaya simpati.

"Kalau aku tak salah hitung, kita sudah berempat sekarang," Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan," gumam Zabini dengan nada kesal seakan berpasangan denganku dan Al adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia.

Aku mendengus. Dasar Slytherin.

"Ya, kita satu kelompok. Hidup ini memang sempurna."

Dan, voila! Di sinilah aku bersama ketiga orang ini.

Aku langsung duduk di samping Scorpius, tepat di samping jendela.

Melirik ke belakang, tertangkap mataku Al sedang asyik dengan mp3 playernya– dunia sihir tak seketertinggalan jaman seperti dulu, okay. Meski demikian, Al sesekali melirik Zabini di sampingnya yang tengah berkutat dengan buku 'Panduan Wisata Eropa' di pangkuannya. Meski aku yakin ia sama sekali tak membacanya, karena mata cokelatnya hanya memelototi satu kata yang sama sejak tadi.

Aku meringis melihat pemandangan ini.

Scorpius terkekeh, "Well, siapa tahu perjalanan ini bisa mendekatkan mereka."

Tersenyum, aku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Atau kita?"

"_With my pleasure, _Mister Malfoy."

.

xxx

.

Dan, setelah semua siswa dan guru naik, Profesor Thomas membuka acara, mengabsen, dan sebagainya– tahu sendirilah, protokol standar.

Diiringi ucapan biasa, "Semoga kita selamat sampai tujuan," bus pun melaju.

Siap membawa kami menuju tempat tujuan pertama—

–lihat saja nanti.

Atau besok, maksudku.

.

xxx

.

—TBC—

.

.

Terimakasih buat para reviewer yang mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya, buat yang saran, request– atau apapun namanya supaya saya bikin fic multichapter. Dan voila! Jadilah fic abal ini. Ini adalah fic multichapter pertama saya jadi mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Saya masih yakin nggak yakin buat nglanjutin fic ini.

So, next or delete?

Boleh saya dapet review?

.

**Edited 18/6/2016**

**Author's note. Please read**

Halo again. Oke saya tahu saya udah menelantarkan fic ini sejak (almost) 2 tahun yang lalu. Jeongmal mianhamnida. Maaf sekali. Yah, enggak yakin juga sih ada yang nungguin xD

Sekarang saya mau memberitai sekaligus curhat, ya.

Chapter 1 sampai 3 saya edit, dan banyak sekali bagian yang berubah. Mungkin gaya menulis saya berubah, mungkin akan terjadi pembengkakan,pemelaran(?) chapter dan sebagainya. Buat yang dulu pernah baca fic ini, mungkin chapter 4 nggak seperti yang kalian harapkan (nggak seperti yang diharapkan. Tolong itu dibold,italic, underline) . Saya minta maaf. Saya cuman mau bikin fic ini lebih baik.

Saya memang milih replace chapter daripada delete lalu apdet lagi. Itu karena saya bener2 apresiasi reviews yang saya dapat, dan nggak mau sembarangan ngehapus, karena kalau saya delete chapter nanti reviewsnya juga ikut kehapus, padahal saya tahu review itu nggak gampang (itu saya xD). Jadi kalau ada reviews yang jadi kurang nyambung sama isi chapternya, ya let it be lah *beg.

Dan file chapter 3 saya di laptop ilang T,T padahal yang di ffn udah terlanjur di backspace(?) Jadi kalau ceritanya tambah beda lagi, jeongmal mianhamnida lagi :'v

Itu saja. Terimakasih udah nyasar sampai kalimat terakhir ini.

Mungkin ada yang mau review? I'll appreciate it so much.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2: Beauvais Little Mess

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

CallyxCorolla present

Tour of Love chapter 2

Beauvais Little Mess

(edited)

.

.

.

Kami berangkat.

Bus keluar dari pelataran stasiun, memasuki jalanan London yang ramai. Dengan desainnya yang kini serupa dengan bus-bus muggle lain, kecuali untuk warna ungu cerahnya, Bus Ksatria cukup bisa membaur di tengah lalu lintas London. Bahkan sang sopir, Roger Davies sempat melambai pada seorang muggle sopir bus lain, yang hanya mengernyit kemudian berlalu.

Aku menatap bagian belakang kursi sopir. Sebenarnya aku tidak kenal siapa Roger Davies, sopir kita kali ini. Hanya saja, dengar-dengar ia dulu mantan Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw, yang entah karena apa setelah lulus dari Hogwarts tiba-tiba menjadi terobsesi dengan mobil, dan selama beberapa tahun ini menjadi sopir bus wisata. Aku tak tahu apa yang menakjubkan dari menyopir bus, tapi itulah yang dikatakannya pada semua orang.

Satu fakta lagi kudengar dari Uncle Harry yang berkata dengan masam –dia mantan pacar Aunt Ginny.

Yah, selama dia tidak menyopir dengan ugal-ugalan seperti Ernie Prang junior, aku tidak peduli akan siapa dia di masa lalu.

"Kau naksir sopir kita, Rose?"

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke dagu, berlagak berpikir. "Yah, Scorpius, Mr Davies jelas lebih dewasa daripadamu. Dan lebih bisa mencari nafkah."

Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. "Apa dia bisa menciummu sehebat aku?"

"Aku harus mencari tahu dulu, kan? Apa aku harus mencium Mr Davies?"

Scorpius menggeleng.

"Okay," kataku. "Kalau begitu, apa kita harus lihat seberapa hebat kau bisa menciumku?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Kurasa," kali ini Scorpius yang berlagak berpikir. "Ya," katanya menyeringai, dan aku balas mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan itu terus menerus, Demi Merlin? Kita baru berada di bus beberapa menit. Jika aku harus berada di belakang kalian selama berhari-hari dan kalian melakukan itu setiap beberapa menit sekali—"

Aku sudah memalingkan wajah menghadap jendela sejak mendengar kalimat pertama Zabini. Membiarkannya meracau entah apa di dunianya yang segalanya nampak salah. Tidak bisakah dia pura-pura tidak melihat atau apalah?

Melirik Scorpius, aku melihatnya meringis, mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu, Zabini?" kataku keras-keras tanpa melihat ke belakang. "Kurasa kau harus mencobanya suatu waktu dengan Al. Kau tahu, mumpung kalian sedang duduk bersebelahan seperti sepasang pengantin baru."

"Aku tidak dengar."

Itu Al yang bergumam.

Biar kuceritakan sebuah hal. Mempunyai seorang Davine Zabini sebagai sepupu pacarmu adalah sebuah bencana. Aku tidak tahu apa dia memiliki sindrom _incest_ atau apa (ini bercanda, tahu), tapi dia terlihat selalu menempel pada Scorpius.

Iya, aku memang melebih-lebihkan, biarlah. Tapi sebagai pacar Scorpius aku boleh kan, merasa kesal jika setiap aku sedang _date _dengannya, kami sering bertemu dengan Zabini. Terkadang dengan kurangajarnya dia akan menyela dan meminta Scorpius mengantarnya entah kemana. Kadang dia hanya menatap kami masam.

"Penyihir muda tidak berkelas," aku pernah mendengarnya bergumam saat berada di kedai Madam Rosmerta di hari Valentine. "Berpacaran di tempat umum, berciuman seperti tidak ada hari esok," katanya.

"Itu karena kau belum pernah pacaran, Zabini," kataku saat itu. "Menunggu jodoh yang dipilihkan orangtuamu datang dan menjadi ciuman pertamamu sementara dia sudah tidur dengan ratusan gadis sebelumnya."

Dan saat itu aku mencium Scorpius. Tepat di depan wajah Zabini.

Dia mendiamkan Scorpius selama seminggu setelahnya.

.

xxx

.

Scorpius.

Aku tidak ingat kapan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Yang bisa kuingat dari itu adalah pertemuan-pertemuan tidak sengaja keluargaku dengan keluarganya di jalan atau kementerian atau entah mana lagi. Kelebatan rambut pirang, beberapa anggukan kecil dan biasanya diakhiri dengan komentar sebal Dad dan teguran Mom padanya.

Kemudian kami berdua masuk Hogwarts di tahun yang sama.

"Jangan dekat-dekat padanya tapi, Rosie. Grandpa Weasley tidak akan suka kalau kau menikah dengan Darah Murni," itu Dad yang berkata.

Dan pada dasarnya, selain dalam urusan belajar, aku selalu terbawa melakukan hal berkebalikan dari yang diperintahkan orangtuaku. Jadilah, di tahun-tahun awal kami di Hogwarts, apabila ada dua orang yang paling dekat satu sama lain –dalam hal negatif, itu adalah Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy.

Jika kau menemukan sebuah lukisan dengan pigura pecah di lantai empat, itu adalah ulah mantera Scorpius untukku yang meleset di tahun ketiga. Si lukisan menolak Profesor McGonagall membetulkannya. "Sebagai pengingat untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam menyihir," begitu dia berkata padanya. Tapi saat McGonagall pergi, dia menambahkan padaku dan Scorpius. "Dan pengingat akan anak muda masa kini yang kelakuannya bejat."

Kami juga pernah meledakkan labu di separuh kebun Hagrid di tahun keempat. Yang ini ulah manteraku. Saat itu Hagrid benar-benar kesal dan dia memaki-maki kami. Satu kalimat yang paling kuingat, "Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja menempel satu sama lain terus menerus dan bergandengan tangan berkeliling kastil menghancurkan hidup setiap penghuni kastil yang kalian temui. Mungkin kalian memang jodoh dan akan menikah dan terus menempel sampai mati."

Aku kemudian meledakkan separuh kebun yang masih tersisa.

Jadi terasa aneh, kan, bagaimana sekarang kami benar-benar bisa bergandengan tangan. Dalam arti harfiah.

Ketegangan antar penyihir, antar status darah, antar asrama, antar entah apalagi di waktu sekarang tidak separah dan seserius dulu. Ada jutaan cara lain untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita lebih hebat dari orang lain selain dengan beberapa Cruciatus dan Avada Kedavra. Dan lagi, mungkin dengan berkembangnya globalisasi, batasan antar golongan mulai memudar dan hak-hak asasi manusia pun banyak yang semakin gencar memperjuangkan –kalimat ini kukutip dari sebuah koran muggle, tahu.

Jadi ketika dulu Draco Malfoy mengatai Hermione Granger sebagai seorang Darah Lumpur itu artinya dia benar-benar bisa melihat lumpur di pembuluh darahnya dan bahwa dia seharusnya enyah dari dunia sihir. Tapi jika sekarang seorang Scorpius Malfoy dan gerombolan Slytherinnya mengataiku Darah Penghianat, itu mungkin levelnya sama dengan dia mengataiku jerawatan.

Tapi, yah, siapa sih, yang suka dikatai jerawatan?

Tapi, ketika kau sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan seseorang meskipun itu dalam artian negatif, lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa untuk menoleransinya. Dan meskipun kami terlibat permusuhan antar asrama, perkelahian atau apalah, itu hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih superior. Tidak ada rasa benci. Tapi untuk menjaga gengsi, yah, kami akan mengatakannya dengan cara itu.

Intinya, ketika di suatu hari yang beku di akhir musim dingin yang tak terlupakan, ketika tiba-tiba seorang Scorpius Malfoy yang muka pucatnya bersemu merah mengajakku untuk _date_ pertama kami di kedai Madam Rosmerta, aku mengiyakan.

.

xxx

.

"Rose, bangun."

Aku menyikut wajah seseorang yang kurasakan berada di dekatku, menolak membuka mata.

"Rose! Bangun.."

"Enyah sana kau," aku sepertinya menggumamkan kalimat itu. Entahlah, otakku rasanya mendengung.

"Rose sepertinya belum ingin bangun, Profesor."

Dengungan di otakku hilang dan berganti dengan suara mesin yang bekerja. Mataku terbuka dengan begitu cepat sehingga rasanya seakan hendak melompat dari kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dengan sama cepatnya aku seakan-akan bisa mendengar leherku berderak.

Hanya untuk menemukan Scorpius bersandar di kursi, matanya terpejam. "Mungkin Anda bisa kembali nanti, Profesor. Tidak sopan, memang—"

Aku meninju lengan Scorpius.

"—dan akan merepotkan nanti jika punya istri yang susah dibangunkan," Scorpius membuka mata dan mengedip.

Mencibir, aku menatap keluar jendela. Deretan rumah-rumah dengan gaya yang sedikit asing menurutku, menyambut mataku. Seingatku, aku tadi tertidur saat meninggalkan daerah Bexley. Tertidur. Bukan sengaja tidur. Siapa sih yang ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah di sepanjang perjalanan?

Dan… sampai dimana kita sekarang?

"Kita sedang memasuki Beauvais," Scorpius berkata.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Beauvais? Perancis? Kita sudah sampai Perancis?"

Nope. Butuh waktu 10 jam untuk sampai ke Beauvais dan Demi Merlin dan segala keturunannya, aku tidak mungkin tidur selama itu. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan selat. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan Calais yang indah. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan –makan siang. Masa sih? Aku melewatkan makan siang dan tidak ada yang membangunkanku?

"Kita akan berhenti beberapa saat lagi di tempat tujuan pertama kita. Mampir makan siang, lebih tepatnya. Itu sebabnya aku membangunkanmu, puteri tidur."

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti pemandu wisata? Dan apa maksudmu dengan makan siang? Memang sekarang pukul berapa?"

Tidak mau menunggu jawaban Scorpius, aku melirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul satu siang. Bagaimana bisa pukul satu siang dan kami sudah sampai di Perancis?

"Kau lupa kita naik apa, Rose?"

Benar. Kami naik Bus Ksatria. Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan bus Ksatria? Duar! Hilang di tempat ini dan Duar! Muncul di tempat lain. Hebat sekali. Jadi para guru memutuskan untuk mencemari perjalanan yang mereka bilang tur ala muggle ini dengan sejumput sihir? Sekali lagi, hebat.

"Hilang di Maidstone, dan muncul di Calais," Scorpius menjelaskan sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Dia menatapku, "Hebat, kan Rose?"

"Kita terlihat oleh muggle," aku menyipitkan mata.

"Bukankah itu keren," Scorpius nyengir, "membuat ketakutan lusinan muggle untuk kemudian masuk di berita muggle."

"Baru kali ini kudengar seorang Malfoy merasa terhormat muncul di berita muggle," kataku memasang wajah datar.

"Kubilang keren, bukan terhormat, Rose."

Aku mengabaikannya, kembali menatap keluar jendela. Bus berbelok dari jalan raya yang lebar dan ramai menuju jalan yang lebih kecil.

Jadi tadi kami melewatkan jalanan Perancis yang sejak dulu ingin kususuri. Aku tidak heran bagaimana Bus Ksatria bisa melakukan sihirnya. Para guru tinggal memasang beberapa mantera dan Bus Ksatria akan kembali tidak terlihat. Tapi aku sebal. Mereka bilang kami akan melakukan segalanya dengan cara muggle. Kalau seperti ini sih tidak ada bedanya jika kami semua menggunakan portkey atau bahkan ber-apparate.

"Tidak ada gunanya memasang wajah masam," Scorpius kembali berkata. "Tidak ada efek buruknya juga, kan? Kita lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan. Kita punya lebih banyak waktu untuk jalan-jalan di tempat wisatanya. Bukankah itu yang kita semua inginkan?"

"Kalau kau memahami definisi tur," aku berkata dengan nada manis, "Kau akan tahu bahwa Intisari dari sebuah perjalanan bukan pada tujuannya melainkan pada perjalanan itu sendiri."

"Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang filosofis," Scorpius berkata kalem. "Dan aku tidak membaca buku seni traveling yang ada di dalam tasmu itu."

Aku mencibir.

"Ayolah, Rose, kenapa kau yang kesal? Kita kan penyihir, untuk apa mengikuti gaya hidup muggle?"

"Gaya hidup muggle ada di sini, bung," aku menunjuk ponsel muggle yang menyembul dari saku Scorpius.

Scorpius menyeringai.

Mengapa para cowok suka sekali menyeringai?

Kecuali beberapa. Mungkin Al. Al-?

Aku melongok bangku di belakangku dan Scorpius.

Al sedang menunduk memainkan Iphonenya, raut wajahnya masam, sejauh yang dapat kutangkap. Di sebelahnya Zabini duduk kaku, menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanyaku pada scorpius.

"Kau tahu, kejadian romantis yang biasa,"

Aku mendesah.

.

xxx.

.

Akhirnya, tujuan pertama kami.

Bus berhenti di pelataran sebuah bangunan lawas yang menjulang tinggi. Berdesain –apa sih? Gothic? Entahlah, aku bukan ahli arsitektur.

"La Cathedrale Saint-Peter," kata Mr. Davies keras-keras pada siswa yang berkumpul setelah turun dari bus. Beberapa anak bertepuk tangan. Sudah, itu saja. Aku mendengus tertawa dalam hati. Tak ada anak 17 tahun normal yang akan kagum dengan bangunan klasik seperti ini. Kata orang, tak ada seru-serunya. Bahkan kalau orang itu aku, siswa paling pintar seangkatan.

Tapi, sebenarnya bangunan ini cukup indah, sih. Kalau kau orang yang menyukai sejarah dan arsitektur. Bangunan ini, yang adalah katedral, terlihat menawan dengan menara-menara tingginya.

Tapi kemudian Profesor Thomas memberi perintah untuk kita makan siang terlebih dahulu.

Makan siang?

Oh yeah, mendengar kata itu perutku langsung berkeriuk.

Kami mengikuti Profesor Thomas yang berjalan menjauhi katedral, sementara para guru mengikuti di belakang.

Melihat ekspresi para guru yang juga jadi lebih bersemangat saat mendengar kata makan siang, kurasa tujuan utama tur kami di Beauvais adalah di restoran, alih-alih katedral itu sendiri.

Kupikir kami akan berjalan lebih jauh, tapi ternyata restoran yang kami tuju ada di depan katedral. Di seberang jalan. Persis. Tidak heran aku tadi tidak melihatnya. Restoran ini begitu kecil. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa sekitar enam puluh orang –mencakup seluruh murid dan para staf, bisa masuk ke sana.

Tapi ternyata cukup juga.

Le Palais D'Antan. Tulisan yang tertera di dinding di atas meja kasir. Nama restoran ini.

Aku sudah belajar banyak bahasa perancis untuk tur ini –akan lebih menguntungkan seandainya kami punya mantra penerjemah, sebenarnya, jadi aku tahu kalimat itu berarti 'Istana Tua'. Well, menyindir bangunan di depannya, eh?

Bercanda.

Kami berempat –aku, Scorpius, Al, dan Zabini duduk di meja yang sama untuk makan siang.

Well, kami sudah berada di Perancis. Jadi boleh kan, mulai mencicipi makanan khas Perancis? Jadi kami berempat memesan croissant. Croissant, roti khas Perancis yang enak sekali. Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada makanan ini.

Menatap sekeliling, yang kulihat adalah seluruh meja yang ada di tempat ini dipenuhi anggota tur kami. Percakapan-percakapan tumpang tindih, guyonan jorok gerombolan Slytherin di sudut, suara tawa keras anak-anak Gryffindor, diskusi anak-anak Hufflepuff, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sementara percakapan yang paling bisa kudengar adalah dari gadis-gadis Ravenclaw di meja sebelah. Heran bagaimana murid sepintar mereka bisa bergosip sekeras itu.

"…ya, Jordan dan Corner."

"Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar putus?"

Aku mendengus mendengar potongan pembicaraan itu. Jordan dan Corner, tentu saja. George Jordan adalah anak dari asramaku. Ayahnya adalah sahabat Uncle George, yang dengan sintingnya memberi nama anaknya sama dengan nama sahabatnya. Sedangkan pacarnya, Anastasia Corner, adalah cewek Ravenclaw yang paling tolol yang pernah kutemui. Kubilang tolol karena mau-maunya berpacaran dengan George yang jelas-jelas suka padanya hanya karena dia seksi.

"Bicara apa sih, mereka?" Zabini bertanya padaku, mengedik pada sang cewek-cewek penggosip. Croissantnya baru dimakan separuh. Pasti dia benar-benar terganggu akan suara cewek-cewek itu, karena sampai rela mengabaikan hukum konservatif para bangsawan: Dilarang bicara saat makan.

"Ingin bergosip denganku, Miss?" serius, aku ingin tahu apa cewek kaku seperti zabini bisa diajak bergosip.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Al dan Scorpius juga menatapku ingin tahu. Sebenarnya Scorpius tidak perlu, karena dia sudah tahu. Well, tadi kami menguping pembicaraan dua cewek di bangku depan kami.

"Mereka sedang membicarakan Jordan dan Corner," kataku pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa mereka?" kali ini Al yang bertanya.

"Mereka melakukan 'eksperimen' gila," Scorpius yang menjawab.

"Apa?" Tanya Al dan Zabini bebarengan.

Scorpius menatapku.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mereka putus. Eh, bukan putus. Apa ya namanya? Pura-pura putus. Selama liburan ini. Untuk mencari kencan semalam, atau kencan sehari, atau apalah. Intinya, mereka boleh kencan dengan siapapun yang mereka masing-masing mau selama liburan ini."

"Kencan musim panas," Scorpius mengoreksi, dan aku mengangkat alis. Ternyata pacarku ahli menguping.

"Gila," Al mendengus.

"Tapi menarik, sih," kataku iseng.

Zabini –alih-alih Scorpius, melotot.

"Jangan sampai kalian," jari lentiknya menudingku dan Scorpius bergantian, "berpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu menjijikkan."

"Ya, ya, Zabini dan segala filosofinya tentang cinta." Aku meneguk jus jerukku.

"Jordan dan Corner berani, tapi. Mungkin dengan itu kau bisa tahu kualifikasi pacar kita. Kalian tahu, seberapa besar daya tarik mereka, atau semacamnya?" Scorpius berkata.

"Whoa, whoa, apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa menyinggung kualifikasi? Apa ada maksud terselubung dari itu, Mister Malfoy? Ada yang sedang meragukan kualifikasi pacarnya di sini?" aku menyipitkan mata, mengacungkan garpuku pada Scorpius.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bilang mengetahui seberapa besar daya tarik pacarmu itu menarik. Bukannya aku bilang kau tidak punya daya tarik."

"Memangnya kau tahu sebesar apa daya tarikku? Hah?"

"Err—"

Aku berdiri. Menatap sebal pada Scorpius aku memundurkan kursiku ke belakang sampai nyaris terjungkal dan keluar dari restoran, meninggalkan croissantku yang baru separuh kumakan.

"Ada masalah di surga?" aku sempat mendengar seorang gadis Ravenclaw bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Sudah pasti pada Scorpius.

Itu dia. Daya tarik selalu jadi topik sensitif untukku. Dan sekarang aku memikirkannya lagi dengan ego yang tersentil, sambil berjalan menjauhi restoran.

Aku mungkin bukan tipe gadis yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan, selalu memakai gaun-gaun dengan model terbaru, selalu merawat kuku dan rambut ke salon. Bukan. Sementara Scorpius, yah, dia memang tampan dari lahir dan aku menyalahkan ayahnya yang mewariskan gen itu padanya. Masalahnya, para gadis-gadis fans Scorpius yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan meneteskan air liur tiap melihatnya itu tipe-tipe gadis pesolek yang sudah kusebutkan kriterianya di atas tadi.

Jadi jika Scorpius memilih pacar berdasarkan penampilan, sudah pasti aku ditendang jauh-jauh.

Dan daya tarik, tiap kali Scorpius menyinggungnya, aku jadi merasa dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis pesolek itu. Itu yang membuatku kesal.

"Hei, Rose, masa kau marah hanya karena hal itu?"

Aku menghela napas mendengar suara Scorpius di belakangku.

"Sudahlah Weasley, lupakan saja. Kau menganggu tur kita, tahu."

Dan lihat, kan? Zabini tidak pernah meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian.

.

xxx

.

Aku menjadi orang pertama yang menaiki bus. Meninggalkan Zabini, teman seperjalananku saat berkeliling katedral, di belakang.

Well, katedral tadi cukup menarik, sih. Bagian dalamnya indah dengan gaya French Gothic. Sejarahnya juga cukup menarik. Tapi sebagian waktu kuhabiskan dengan berkeliling sendiri bersama Zabini. Karena sang pemandu wisata membuatku sebal dengan nada suaranya yang dipanjang-panjangkan, mengingatkanku pada Lucius Malfoy. Lucius selalu mengingatkanku pada Draco Malfoy, yang sayangnya juga mengingatkanku pada Scorpius, sumber kekesalanku hari ini.

Dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku Zabini.

Tak berapa lama Zabini datang, dengan Al dan scorpius mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Scorpius menanyaiku.

"Hanya ingin duduk di sini."

"Ini bangkuku, Weasley," kali ini Zabini yang menyahut.

"Masih banyak bangku kosong, Zabini."

Scorpius hendak duduk di sebelahku, tapi aku meletakkan tanganku di atas bangku.

"Kau duduk di depan."

Scorpius menatapku, "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya.

Aku memutar bola mata, "Pisah tempat duduk tidak berarti marah, Malfoy. Memangnya kita pasangan suami istri?"

"Rose-"

"Sudah sana duduk depan, rambut pirangmu membuatku silau."

Scorpius mendengus lalu duduk di depan.

Al menatapku, dan aku menatapnya balik dengan kesal, "Dan aku juga tak mau duduk denganmu, Al, rambut hitammu membuat suasana suram," kataku asal.

Jadi Zabini duduk di sebelahku.

"Jadi rambut cokelat indahku ini terasa sejuk di matamu, eh, Weasley?" katanya, mengibaskan rambutnya keras-keras, menampar wajahku.

Aku mengabaikannya.

Menatap keluar jendela, tak sabar ingin sampai di tujuan selanjutnya.

.

xxx

.

-TBC-

.

.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM JO, HARRY DAN NEVILLE {} *telat*

Yeeayy.. akhirnya saya bisa apdet juga.

Maaf banget, telat. Lagi sibuk sama tetek bengek sekolah baru, dan lebaran :v. sebenarnya chapter ini udah saya ketikdari minggu lalu, tapi malah kebawa temen. mana dari kemarin-kemarin ffn ngga bisa dibuka :3 saya publish ini di warnet :v

Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini banyak kekurangan, typo dsb. saya juga belom mood mengeksplorasi setting ._.

Dan, saya juga minta maaf buat chap 1 kemarin memang berantakan banget. Itu waktu saya submit tu dah rapi (menurut saya), eh tapi pas di publish, wordnya pada ngilang :3 jadi kacau deh. Sekarang udah saya edit, kali aja ada yang mau re-read? :v

Oh iya, sekarang udah lebaran ya? Sekalian deh, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, bagi yang merayakan, maaf lahir batin ya =D

Terimakasih buat yang review chapter 1: 980, RenaKudo-chan, Aura Huang, TheUltramarine, Syalabla, tikamalfrey, dramionequeen, nisa malfoy, Guest, SelvinaKusuma1, Audreyaurelia, Lyra Jane Malfoy, , juga buat yang fave dan follow. Kalian bikin aku semangat nulis. Maaf kalau telat banget updatenya.

Last, boleh saya dapet review lagi?

**Edited 23/06/2016**

Maafkan author's note absurd yang di atas itu. Terimaksih sudah membaca chapter 2 :) Reviews welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bonjour, Paris

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

CallyxCorolla present

Tour of Love chapter 3

Bonjour, Paris

(edited)

.

.

.

Jadi, selamat tinggal Beauvais.

Dan selamat tinggal untuk beberapa jam, Rose Weasley yang tersenyum padaku dan mau menciumku.

Dia marah.

Hei, itu bukan salahku, kan kalau membahas sesuatu tentang daya tarik. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan Rose tidak punya daya tarik. Mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengan orang yang tidak punya daya tarik. Seleraku tinggi, tahu.

Aku tahu Rose selalu menatap gadis-gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan memuja dan selalu berbicara dengan nada menggoda padaku itu dengan kesal. Aku tahu selepas itu dia akan menatap cermin berlama-lama dan menarik-narik rambut merahnya yang susah diatur.

Tapi aku suka rambut merahnya. Dan bukannya Rose tidak cantik. Dia cantik, kok, dan entah sudah berapa juta kali aku mengatakannya padanya.

Tapi sekarang dia marah lagi. Meninggalkan croissantnya yang baru separuh dimakan dan keluar dari restoran sambil menghentakkan kaki. Bahkan aku khawatir pintu kaca restoran akan pecah saking kuatnya dia membukanya.

"Ada masalah di surga?"

Itu salah satu dari gadis-gadis Ravenclaw penggosip di meja sebelah kami. Dave melemparnya dengan apel.

"Kejar, Scorp," Dave berkata dengan nada malas.

Tapi setelah dikejar pun Rose menolak untuk berkeliling katedral denganku. Jadi aku memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di luar saja. Sementara Dave, dia tidak pernah melewatkan satupun bangunan klasik untuk dia kupas habis, meskipun itu adalah bangunan muggle. Jadilah, kami berpisah jalan.

Tunggu, ada satu personil yang kurang.

"Kau mau ikut siapa, Al?" aku mendengar Rose bertanya pada Potter.

"Yah, aku bukan penggila bangunan kuno seperti kalian berdua. Jadi kurasa aku akan berjalan-jalan di luar."

Dan aku merasakan Potter berjalan di belakangku.

"Jadi ada yang berteman sekarang?" itu teriakan Rose.

Aku tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana. Jadi aku hanya berjalan menyusuri bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ini. Menatap sekeliling pun aku tidak menemukan objek yang menarik.

Melirik ke belakang, Potter masih berjalan di belakangku.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan mengikutiku terus, Potter?"

Potter mengangkat bahu. "Kita satu kelompok. Tidak ada salahnya aku mengikutimu."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa akur dengan Potter sepanjang tur ini. Yah, dia kan pentolan Gryffindor. Dan yang awalnya paling menentang hubunganku dengan Rose. Bukannya dia merestui kami sekarang, sih. Tapi, siapa yang butuh restunya?

Semua orang bilang Scorpius Malfoy itu playboy. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, atau pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa kalau ada yang lebih playboy dari Scorpius Malfoy, itu adalah Al Potter. Selama setahun terakhir ini, pacarku hanya Rose. Tapi siapa yang tahu berapa belas sudah mantan Potter.

Tapi tetap saja, kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah absen punya pacar itu pernah menguntungkanku sekali.

.

xxx

.

Saat itu bulan Desember.

Musim dingin baru beberapa minggu tiba, dan salju tengah deras-derasnya turun. Semua hal yang bisa kulihat di luar ruangan berwarna putih, beberapa bahkan tidak nampak wujudnya. Dan jika salah langkah, kakiku bisa terbenam salju sampai ke lutut.

Waktu itu kunjungan Hogsmeade. Dan para murid Hogwarts tidak mau melewatkan beberapa jam mencium udara luar kastil meskipun itu artinya harus berjuang melawan udara dingin. Meskipun pada saat kami tengah berada di Hogsmeade hujan salju turun deras sekali. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun saking derasnya salju, dan memilih untuk berteduh.

Aku sendirian. Karena Dave memilih untuk kembali ke kastil pada langkah pertama kaki kami keluar gerbang. Dan teman-temanku yang lain, entahlah, mungkin mereka tidak mau keluar dari Zonko atau Sihir Sakti Weasley.

Dan aku melihatnya, beberapa helai rambut merahnya keluar dari topi, kontras dengan putihnya salju. Jaketnya ia rapatkan ke tubuhnya. Tangannya yang ia bungkus sarung tangan memeluk pinggangnya.

Rose Weasley sedang berteduh di luar kedai Madam Puddifoot. Tempat berteduhku saat itu juga, sebenarnya.

Aku tadi melihatnya bersama Potter. Pasti dia meninggalkannya sendirian untuk kencan dengan salah satu pacar barunya. Itu dia. Potter selalu berkencan.

Melihat ke dalam kedai melalui jendela, aku tersenyum geli. Warung milik Madam Puddifoot ini memang terkenal untuk para pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Lihat saja, di dalam isinya pasangan kekasih yang sedang mencari kehangatan satu sama lain, mencoba mengabaikan hawa dingin di luar. Dan itu pasti alasan Rose mengabaikan sekuat tenaga aroma butterbeer hangat yang menguar dari dalam dan memilih kedinginan di luar.

Karena dia sendirian.

Dan pasti akan canggung dan memalukan untuk berada di antara para kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta.

"Kau bisa beku di sini, Weasley."

Dia menatapku. "Enyah, Malfoy."

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Di dalam lebih hangat," kataku dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya bersemu merah. "Oh, aku tahu," aku menyeringai. "Kau sendirian."

Menatapku kesal, dia menyembur, "Kau juga sendirian, Malfoy. Itu sebabnya kau _juga_ di luar."

"Aku tidak keberatan masuk. Aku yakin separuh gadis di dalam akan memilih meninggalkan pasangannya dan duduk bersamaku."

Rose mengabaikanku.

Aku membuka pintu kedai, hendak masuk. Melirik Rose, dia tengah merapatkan jaketnya. Aku menghela napas dan menariknya masuk.

Dia duduk di hadapanku, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sementara aku memesan dua butterbeer.

"Kemana Potter?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Dan kenapa kau berteduh di tempat ini? Memang kau ada janji dengan seseorang?"

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan butterbeer yang kupesan, dan aku membayarnya. Mungkin aku sudah gila, mau mentraktir Rose Weasley.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Aku mendongakkan kepala, tapi Rose tidak sedang menatapku. Mengikuti pandangannya, aku melihat John Wood yang sedang berpagutan dengan seorang gadis Hufflepuff.

Oh, jadi ini. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu memang terdengar rumor Rose yang hendak berkencan dengan Wood. Dan melihat dari kondisinya sekarang, sepertinya Wood membatalkan kencan mereka hari ini secara sepihak. Pemuda brengsek.

"Mau bersulang untuk mendoakan keselamatan John Wood?" aku mengangkat gelasku pada Rose.

Malam itu aku memanterai Wood. Dia tak bisa ikut pelajaran seharian setelahnya.

Dan beberapa minggu kemudian, di hari yang cuacanya tak lebih baik dari saat ini, aku –dengan gugup, sialan, mengajak Rose untuk kencan pertama kami di kedai Madam Rosmerta.

.

xxx

.

Senja sudah mulai turun saat bus memasuki Kota Paris. Aku jadi heran apa saja yang tadi kami lakukan di Beauvais sampai memakan waktu sangat lama, karena perjalanan kemari dari sana hanya sekitar dua jam.

Di luar sudah mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu sudah mulai dinyalakan. Semua terlihat seperti kelebatan kabur cahaya saja dari dalam bus yang melaju cepat. Indah.

Aku melirik Rose di bangku belakang. Dia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Dia pasti menyukai pemandangan ini. sementara Dave, dia tertidur di bangkunya.

Aku memutar kepala, menghadap Rose.

"Hei, kau lihat pemandangan malam hari Paris yang indah itu? Kau suka, kan?"

Melirikku pun Rose tidak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menikmati malam hari Paris yang romantis dengan pacarmu, seperti yang selalu kau bicarakan itu, kalau kau masih marah padaku."

Lekukan kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya.

"Benar-benar mau melewatkannya?"

Rose memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela, menatapku. Tiba-tiba dia memajukan wajah dan mencium bibirku kilat.

"Kalau kau mengataiku tidak punya daya tarik lagi," dia menyipitkan mata, meski aku tahu dia sedang menahan senyum, "kau yang akan melewatkan malam sendirian sepanjang tur kita."

"Aku tidak mengataimu tidak punya daya tarik. Kau jelas punya daya tarik, Rose. Kau tahu, kan kalau seleraku tinggi?"

Dia mencibir, dan kembali menatap jendela.

Di luar, pemandangan semakin terlihat indah. Dan itu dia, kami bisa melihatnya di kejauhan. Sebuah menara bercahaya yang entah bagaimana telah menarik jutaan pengunjung di dunia untuk mendatangi tempat ini.

"Menara Eiffel," Rose berkata.

Ya, Menara Eiffel. Bus kami melaju mendekatinya. Tapi saat kami sudah dekat dan lewat di dekatnya, yang terlihat hanya bagian dasarnya saja. Bahkan Rose sampai menempelkan wajahnya di jendela agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bus berjalan melalui jalan sempit, dan akhirnya berhenti.

Terdengar beberapa teriakan mengaduh dari beberapa sudut bus.

Bahkan Dave pun tersentak maju, wajahnya terantuk kursi Potter.

"Enak? Bangsawan jarang mencium kursi, ya?" Rose menyeringai.

Profesor Thomas berbicara melalui pengeras suara, menyuruh kami semua turun dan mengambil koper masing-masing. Kami pun bergegas turun dan berdesak-desakan mengambil koper kami di bagasi. Beberapa saling injak, saling dorong, bahkan saling lindas dengan koper. Urakan sekali.

Menegakkan tubuh setelah berhasil mendapatkan koperku, aku menatap tempat pemberhentian kami kali ini.

Sebuah penginapan kecil dengan tulisan Hotel Arley Tour Eiffel tertera di atas pintu masuknya. Oke, kalau mereka mau menyebutnya dengan kata hotel, aku akan menurutinya.

Para guru mulai menggiring siswanya untuk masuk, sementara aku mencari-cari tiga temanku itu. Satu pacar, satu sepupu dan satu musuh, sebenarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Rose dan Dave menghampiriku. Aku sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan Potter, tapi Rose melotot padaku, jadi kuurungkan saja.

Bagian dalam hotel cukup mewah, sebenarnya. Dengan nuansa ruangan cokelat dan krem dan lantai kayu berpelitur, rasanya hangat sekali.

"Okay, aku akan menyebutnya hotel," gumamku.

Rose menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku menggeleng.

Profesor Thomas mulai membacakan pembagian kamar. Kamar untuk para cewek di sayap timur hotel, sementara kamar untuk para cowok di sayap barat. Aku dan Potter mendapat kamar nomor 110.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa ucapan selamat tinggal pada Rose dan Dave, aku mengikuti Potter naik tangga ke lantai dua.

Profesor Thomas memberikan pengumuman terakhirnya.

"Malam ini acaranya bebas, anak-anak. Makan malam disediakan di lobi hotel. Kalian juga boleh keluar jalan-jalan ke sekitar hotel. Hanya jangan pergi sendiri, harus bersama teman, dan kembali sebelum pukul 11."

.

xxx

.

Aku dan Potter tidak sendirian di kamar kami. Ada dua anak dari kelompok lain. George Jordan dari Ravenclaw dan satu anak lain dari Hufflepuff. Well, sepertinya kamarku akan menjadi tempat konferensi antar asrama.

Menatap dua tempat tidur besar di dalam kamar, aku mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka tidak menyuruh kita untuk tidur bersama di satu tempat tidur, kan?"

"Ini hidup, bung," Potter mengangkat bahu, meletakkan kopernya di kaki salah satu tempat tidur. "Kau tidak kutuan, kan?"

Dua teman sekamar kami yang lain beranjak keluar kamar.

"Mau makan malam dengan pacarku," gumam si anak Hufflepuff.

"Mau mencari pacar baru," Jordan berkata dengan riang.

Begitu aku membalikkan badan, Potter sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Tangannya menggapai-gapai nakas di sampingnya, mengambil gagang telepon.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus menelepon dua cewek itu untuk makan malam?"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta nasehat cinta padaku, Potter?" aku mendengus.

Potter memutar bola mata. "Yang kumaksud adalah Rose dan Zabini, kau bodoh. Apa kita harus makan malam dengan mereka?"

"Kenapa aku harus makan malam denganmu? Aku mau makan malam dengan Rose. Kau makanlah dengan pacarmu sendiri."

"Dan Zabini?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau peduli dengan Dave?"

Tapi tiba-tiba telepon yang ada di tangan Potter berdering. Dia mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

Beberapa saat hening, hanya Potter yang sesekali bergumam dan mengiyakan. Terdengar nada sambung, kemudian dia meletakkan telepon itu ke dudukannya. Dia berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya. "Rose mengajak _kita_ makan malam."

"Apa kita tidak mandi dulu?"

"Kenapa kita harus mandi?"

Menggelengkan kepala, aku mengikuti langkah Potter yang sudah keluar kamar. Mengunci pintu, aku meletakkan kuncinya di saku jaketku.

Koridor hotel tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Beberapa pintu terbuka saat kami berdua lewat, dan murid-murid Hogwarts keluar dari sana. Semuanya hendak makan malam, kurasa. Dan dari beberapa kamar yang pintunya tertutup terdengar suara gaduh. Sepertinya ada yang memutuskan untuk membongkar koper terlebih dahulu.

Kami bertemu Rose dan Dave di lobi. Mereka sudah berganti pakaian, mengenakan midi-dress selutut dan jaket. Sementara aku dan Potter, masih memakai kaos dan celana jeans.

"Kalian pikir kita mau makan di mana?" Rose berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak bisakah kalian memakai pakaian yang pantas?" Dave berkata di saat yang sama.

Potter menatap pakaiannya, lalu pakaianku. "Apa yang salah? Memang kita mau makan di mana?"

"Aku ingin makan malam di luar," Rose menjawab kesal. "Tidak bisakah kalian setidaknya memakai kemeja?"

"Aku mau makan malam, bukan ke pesta. Ayo," aku menarik tangan Rose, dan kami mulai berjalan. Potter dan Dave mengikuti di belakang.

"Kutantang kau memakai pakaian itu saat makan malam di Malfoy Manor," Rose berkata menyeringai.

Aku tidak menjawab tantangan Rose. Alih-alih, kami memutar pandangan ke sekeliling pelataran hotel, mencari restoran yang ada di dekat sini. Rose melihat satu di ujung jalan dan kami memutuskan untuk kesana.

Rose melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan bersama Potter, membicarakan hal entah apa yang aku tidak berminat menguping. Sementara Dave, dia diam saja, tangannya dilipat di depan tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa, Dave?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak terbiasa dengan semua—" dia mengangkat bahu.

"Muggle? Nanti juga akan terbiasa."

Dave merapatkan jaketnya, meskipun udara malam sebenarnya hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar cowok-cowok yang dijodohkan denganmu, huh?" aku bertanya menggodanya dan dia menyipitkan mata padaku.

"Kau tahu, Dave," lanjutku, "harusnya kau mencari pacar."

"Kenapa aku harus mencari pacar?" dia mengangkat alis menantang.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai seseorang di Hogwarts?"

"Tidak ada cowok yang sesuai dengan tipeku di Hogwarts."

"Memang tipemu seperti apa?"

"Diam, Scorpius."

Setelah beberapa saat kami berjalan –sebenarnya kami tidak sendirian, ada murid Hogwarts yang lain juga, akhirnya restoran yang kami tuju ada di depan mata.

The Fountain Cafe.

Desainnya vintage, dengan bagian depannya dipenuhi jendela besar yang dari situ kau bisa melihat suasana di dalam. Juga ada beberapa pot bunga yang diletakkan di depan kafe. Begitu kami masuk ke dalam, aroma cokelat panas langsung menguar. Sedapnya.

Kami memilih salah satu meja di tepi jendela dan duduk. Terlihat juga beberapa murid Hogwarts bahkan guru yang makan malam di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kita selalu terlihat seperti sedang double date?" Potter berkata.

Dave melotot. "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang mau date denganmu?"

Potter balas menatapnya. "Apa barusan aku berbicara dengan nada bersyukur? Aku juga tidak mau date denganmu."

Aku dan Rose memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Rose sekarang sedang membolak-balik menu kafe, memilih sesuatu untuk dipesan.

Ketika akhirnya kami berempat memilih menu untuk makan malam, Rose memanggil pelayan.

Pelayan yang mendatangi meja kami adalah pelayan perempuan. Gadis Perancis yang cantik dan tinggi. Rambutnya lurus dan pirang, matanya biru. Ketika melihat ke bawah, semua akan bisa melihat kaki jenjang yang tidak tertutup rok pendeknya.

Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Semua cowok juga pasti akan memikirkan hal yang sama ketika melihat gadis cantik. Bahkan Potter juga tidak berkedip.

Rose menyerahkan daftar pesanan kami padanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan masam. Si gadis pelayan bahkan tidak menatapnya, tapi menatapku dan Potter.

"Thank you, handsome," dia mengedip padaku dan Potter. Dave mengangkat alis dan Rose melotot.

"Wi, Mademoiselle."

Ketika si gadis pelayan pergi, Rose meninju lenganku.

"Kenapa kau balas menggodanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bahkan menatapnya seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu," tinju Rose mendarat lagi di lenganku.

Aku menghindari pukulan selanjutnya. "Hei! Dia duluan yang menggodaku. Kau sudah terbiasa kan harusnya, karena semua gadis melakukannya padaku. Itu kan karena daya tarikku," aku mengedip.

"Dan bukan hanya aku yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Lihat, bahkan semua cowok seperti itu," aku menunjuk cowok-cowok meja di sudut yang tengah menggodanya juga.

"Dia jelas punya daya tarik tinggi," Potter berkata, mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, jadi ini masalah daya tarik lagi?"

"Kau kenapa sensitif sekali, sih karena masalah ini? Kau selalu marah-marah setiap ada yang menggodaku. Bukan salahku kalau tidak ada cowok yang menggoda—"

Ups.

"Salah bicara," Dave bergumam.

"Ini dia," Rose berkata dengan nada datar. "Kau mengatakannya. Lagi. Aku tidak punya daya tarik. Memangnya kau punya? Kau hanya terlalu percaya diri. Siapa tahu gadis-gadis itu menertawakanmu di belakang."

Oh, ya. Egoku tersentil.

"Jadi sekarang kau yang mengataiku?"

Rose memukul meja. "Kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja daya tarik siapa yang lebih tinggi, hah? Kita ikuti permainan Jordan dan Corner."

"Kalian gila," suara Potter terdengar. "Lebih baik kalian diam sekarang juga."

Kau pikir seorang Malfoy akan kalah oleh sebuah tantangan? "Okay. Siapa takut? Kita ikuti permainan Jordan dan Corner. Kita cari kencan musim panas di saat liburan."

"Deal."

"Lalu bagaimana cara menentukan siapa yang menang?"

Rose terlihat berpikir.

"Yang berhasil mendapat ciuman dari teman kencannya lebih dulu?"

"Kau menyuruh pacarmu ciuman dengan cewek lain?" Potter berkata jijik.

"Deal," aku berkata.

"Kalian bisa berakhir dengan putus, tahu."

"Tanpa putus."

"Tanpa putus."

Ini mungkin keputusan yang akan kami berdua sesali. Tapi inilah Weasley dan Malfoy. Ketika harga diri kami sudah tersentil, mana ada yang mau mengalah.

"Selera makanku hilang. Aku mau kembali ke hotel," Rose berkata lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar kafe. Kenapa dia selalu jadi yang pergi, sih? Kekanakan sekali.

Potter menggeleng. "Kau tidak mau mengejarnya, Malfoy? Tidak takut pacarmu diganggu gerombolan muggle mabuk?"

"Dia yang memutuskan sendiri untuk pulang."

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya, Malfoy. Tapi aku lebih memilih Rose bersamamu daripada mantan-mantan pacarnya. Jadi kalau pada akhirnya permainan gila kalian itu merusak hubungan kalian sendiri—"

Potter tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia keluar, dan aku mengiringinya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau pasti menganggapnya kekanakan," Dave mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ketika seorang gadis memilih pergi, itu artinya dia berharap dikejar."

"Dave, kau bukan pakar cinta—"

"Aku tahu. Dan itu alasan aku tidak mau pacaran, karena cinta bukan permainan. Aku tidak tahu dalam taraf seserius apa hubungan kalian, apa kalian bahkan mengerti cinta, tapi jangan menjadikannya permainan."

Dave berdiri.

"Dan aku juga akan sakit hati kalau pacarku menganggap gadis lain memiliki daya tarik yang lebih tinggi dariku."

"Jangan menjadikanku karakter antagonis, Dave."

"Kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala, itu masalahnya. Lebih baik besok kalian minta maaf satu sama lain."

Pada akhirnya kami semua kembali ke hotel tanpa makan malam.

.

xxx

-TBC-

Edited 23/06/2016

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Would you like to leave some reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 : La Tour Eiffel

A/N: Buat yang dulu pernah baca fic ini, please read Author's note di chapter 1. Danke

.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

CallyxCorolla present

Tour of Love chapter 4

La Tour Eiffel

.

.

.

Suara gedoran di pintulah yang membangunkan penghuni kamar kami pagi ini. Kami semua langsung berloncatan dari tempat tidur masing-masing.

Ketika gedoran di pintu terdengar lagi, yang bisa kami lakukan adalah mengobrak abrik seisi kamar untuk mencari kartu kunci pintu, hanya untuk menyadari kartu itu masih terpasang di tempatnya. Melangkah melompat-lompat untuk menghindari barang-barang yang baru saja terlempar di lantai, aku bergerak kearah pintu, nyaris terpeleset bantal Emily Finch-Fletchley, teman sekamarku. Membuka pintu sesedikit mungkin untuk menutupi kekacauan separuh kamar, aku mengintip dan menemukan Profesor Abbott berkacak pinggang tak sabar.

"Kita berangkat pukul tujuh, Miss Weasley. Pastikan sudah berkumpul di lobi membawa barang-barang seperlunya saja. Oh, ya, dan sudah sarapan di ruang makan hotel."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Profesor Abbott sudah berlalu.

Aku membanting pintu menutup.

"Apa yang—" pertanyaan Zabini terpotong oleh suara gedoran di kamar sebelah yang terdengar sampai ke kamar kami. Kemudian terdengar suara gaduh di kamar sebelah yang menandakan penghuninya tengah melakukan kebodohan yang tadi kami lakukan.

Dasar penyihir kampungan.

"Kita berangkat pukul tujuh," aku menyampaikan.

"Dan pukul berapa sekarang?" Maggie, teman sekamarku yang lain bertanya. Sontak mata kami semua tertuju pada jam di dinding. Pukul lima.

Tanpa dikomando kami semua berebutan mencari alat mandi masing-masing –kecuali Zabini. Dan yang berhasil membobol pintu kamar mandi terlebih dahulu adalah Emily. Menyerah, aku telungkup di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata. Sementara Zabini duduk di sisi lainnya, membolak-balik katalog gaun penyihir.

"Kau lagi ngapain, sih?" gumamku. Dia tak menjawab.

Giliran mandi kedua adalah Maggie, dan setelah selesai mandi, dia dan Emily keluar kamar, meninggalkan aku dan Zabini.

"Mandi cepat-cepat, Weasley," Zabini berseru saat aku menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Aku mandi lama-lama, tentu saja. Sambil menyanyikan lagu penyihir jadul keras-keras.

"Dance like a hypogriff. Dance like a hypogriff."

"Because my love's like hyp—"

"Berhenti menyanyi dan cepat selesaikan mandimu!"

Aku memperkeras volume suaraku. "Dance like nanan—"

"Diam, Weasley!"

Mana mau aku menuruti perintahnya.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah, mendapati Zabini yang menatapku kesal, membanting menutup majalah fashionnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu. Mencibir, aku membuka lemari di sudut mencari baju yang kemarin sudah kukeluarkan dari koper. Kaos. Rok selutut. Sepatu kets. Sempurna.

Baru saja aku selesai berpakaian, Zabini keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut cokelatnya juga basah. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya dan aku menatapnya curiga. Sebuah gaun, Demi Merlin! Aku merebutnya.

"Hei—"

"Kau mau pakai ini?" aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Itu gaun musim panas, Weasley."

"Ya, kalau musim panasmu indoor dengan jamuan di ruang makan mewah. Tapi tidak untuk jalan-jalan di Paris muggle, Zabini."

Dia mencoba merebutnya lagi dariku, tapi aku menyembunyikannya di balik punggungku.

"Okay, terserah. Kau boleh ambil itu kalau kau suka. Aku akan pakai yang lain."

Mendengar itu aku menyambar kopernya dan sebelum dia sempat menariknya, aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku pada benda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Coba merebutnya dan aku akan membakar koper ini. Zabini, apa kau tidak punya baju yang santai? Kaos? Jeans?"

Dia menggeleng dan aku rasanya mau mati saja.

"Dengar, Zab. Kau anggota kelompokku dan aku yang akan mati karena malu kalau kau memakai gaun itu. Kau akan memakai bajuku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau memakai bajumu?"

"Karena koper ini akan kubakar kalau kau menolak. Aku bisa menggantinya dengan galleon, tapi gaun-gaun cantikmu tidak akan kembali."

"Sialan kau."

Oh, wow. Tuan puteri ternyata bisa memaki.

Aku melemparkan sepotong kaos dan rok ke arahnya. Dengan memasang wajah jijik, Zabini melemparnya ke tempat tidur.

"Zabini, pakai!" aku berteriak. "Tidak bisakah kau berlaku seperti gadis normal?"

"Aku berlaku seperti penyihir darah murni normal."

"Tidak ada muggle yang akan kita temui nanti yang peduli akan hal itu. Dan mereka juga tidak peduli aku membakar kopermu."

Memaki dengan kata makian yang aku heran bisa keluar dari mulutnya yang biasanya anggun, Zabini akhirnya menyerah dan memakainya. Well, dia terlihat lebih normal sekarang.

"Okay, Zab, sekarang kita sudah terlihat seperti sepasang gadis remaja normal yang cantik. Ayo pergi."

Zabini menatapku kritis. "Apa kau meluruskan rambutmu?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Hanya merapikannya."

"Pasti karena Scorpius, kan?" dia menatapku penuh arti.

Sial. Kenapa dia harus mengingatkannya. Padahal yang kulakukan sepagian ini adalah berusaha tidak memikirkannya.

"Terserah, Zab. Ayo berangkat, kita sudah kesiangan."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata Zab!"

.

xxx

.

Semalam aku memang tidak berharap Scorpius menyusulku.

Enak saja dia mengataiku tidak punya daya tarik. Tidak secara langsung, memang, tapi kan tetap saja. Dan jadilah permainan gila itu diputuskan. Aku tahu ini mungkin keputusan yang akan kami berdua sesali, tapi Weasley dan Malfoy, mana ada sih yang mau mengalah satu sama lain?

Dan semalam memang bukan Scorpius yang menyusulku, tapi Al.

"Kau tahu George dan pacarnya itu tidak waras."

"Hmm."

"Dan kau mengikuti jejak mereka? Siapa yang lebih tidak waras?"

Aku mencibir padanya. "Kau kenapa, sih? Ini kan hanya saat liburan."

"Dan kalau kau menang lalu apa, hah?"

"Membuktikan bahwa daya tarikku lebih tinggi dari Scorpius."

"Apa kau mau pacaran dengan orang yang daya tariknya rendah?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Itu artinya kau mengakui kalau daya tarik Malfoy tinggi. Dan Malfoy selalu bilang kalau seleranya tinggi. Itu artinya dia menganggapmu berkelas tinggi. Kalian menyukai satu sama lain dan kalian sama-sama tinggi, terserahlah. Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Masalahnya adalah," aku mengetuk dahinya. "Kau bukan pacar Scorpius Malfoy, jadi tidak akan mengerti."

xxx

Rombongan sudah hampir berangkat ketika aku dan Zabini sampai di lobi hotel. Profesor Thomas sudah meneriaki kami dengan pengeras suara agar cepat.

Kami menemukan Al dan Scorpius di barisan belakang rombongan. Mereka menatap kami berdua dengan aneh. Al menunjuk Zabini. "Bukankah itu baju—"

"Jangan bicara," potong Zabini dan dia melangkah mendahului kami.

Aku mengedip pada Al.

Kami keluar dari hotel dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan Paris pagi yang menenangkan. Para penjual baru saja membuka kios mereka, menampilkan senyum ramah pada para pejalan kaki. Orang-orang lari pagi, bercakap-cakap dengan temannya, beberapa menaiki sepeda. Ya, kami akan jalan kaki alih-alih naik bus menuju tempat tujuan pertama kami hari ini.

"Rose."

Aku melirik Scorpius.

"Rose, kau tahu tadi malam adalah keputusan yang bodoh—"

"Apa kau mau menyerah sebelum bertanding? Mengaku kalah, hah?"

Scorpius mencibir. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan untuk jangan menangis kalau kau kalah."

Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, aku bicara padanya lagi.

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Pacar baru kita harus bukan murid Hogwarts. Kalau cewek-cewek itu menyukaimu bukan karena dirimu tapi karena nama Malfoymu, itu tidak adil—"

Scorpius berhenti dan menatapku, ada pandangan sakit hati di sana. "Kau menyukaiku karena nama Malfoyku?"

Tentu saja tidak, bodoh.

"Kalau aku melihatmu dengan namamu, aku sudah menendangmu jauh-jauh. Seperti kau tidak tahu saja apa pandangan keluargaku akan nama keluargamu," aku menghela napas.

"Benar juga."

Aku berjalan mendahului Scorpius, tidak mau terlibat percakapan aneh dengannya saat kami sedang kesal pada satu sama lain.

Dan aku tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena tujuan pertama kami hari ini sudah nampak di depan mata.

"Selamat datang di La Tour Eiffel, Menara Eiffel yang melegenda."

Menara berkaki empat itu berdiri anggun di sana. Tubuhnya yang semampai menjulang tinggi seakan menantang langit musim panas yang tidak berawan. Sungai Seine berlutut patuh, membelah raganya untuk memeluk kaki-kakinya yang kokoh mencium hamparan rumput yang tertiup angin. Lehernya yang jenjang menopang puncaknya yang bermahkotakan sinar matahari pagi.

Mumpung kami masih cukup jauh sehingga bisa menangkap penuh-penuh sang _lady_ itu, beberapa anak mengeluarkan kameranya, termasuk aku. Profesor Thomas sendiri sudah menyita beberapa kamera sihir tadi pagi. Kami hanya boleh menggunakan kamera muggle atau ponsel.

Para guru sudah menyewa seorang pemandu wisata untuk mengantar kami berkeliling. Dan aku menatapnya kasihan di sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju dasar menara, karena murid-murid terus menanyakan hal-hal sepel e yang harusnya semua muggle sudah tahu.

Akhirnya—

"Ini adalah lantai dasar. Bagian yang mengawali pembangunan menara ini pada tahun—"

"Tidak bolehkah kita berkeliling sendirian?" Scorpius bertanya padaku.

"Sana pergi sendiri. Kalau yakin tidak akan nyasar," balasku ketus.

Melengos, Scorpius kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada si pemandu wisata yang mengajak kami berkeliling lantai dasar. Harusnya kami tetap bersama kelompok masing-masing, tapi aku memilih berada di barisan depan, mendengarkan penjelasan si pemandu wisata sementara Scorpius dan Zabini memandang sekeliling dengan bosan. Al sendiri bergabung dengan gerombolan cowok Gryffindor.

"Kita naik ke lantai dua," terdengar suara Profesor Thomas. "Semua bergabung dengan kelompok masing-masing."

Al menghampiri kami bertiga lagi, dan kami mengikuti yang lain menuju tangga, naik ke lantai dua.

"Kalau kau seperti Potter dan memilih bergabung dengan cowok-cowok Slytherin meninggalkanku, aku akan membunuhmu," Zabini mengancam Scorpius.

Di tingkat dua, pemandangannya luar biasa. Kau bisa melihat sebagian Kota Paris di bawah sana. Atap-atap bangunan yang bernuansakan warna pastel.

Aku melihat sebuah toko souvenir di sini dan menyeret Scorpius memasukinya, karena Al sudah menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ada beraneka barang di sini, dan leherku mau patah rasanya karena ingin melihat semuanya sekaligus.

"Bagus ini atau ini?" aku mengacungkan dua buah gantungan berbentuk Eiffel pada Scorpius. Yang satu berwarna perunggu, sementara yang satunya perak.

"Perak. Cocok dengan mata birumu."

Aku mendengus, tidak tertipu dengan kalimat manisnya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memang memilih yang perak, dan menggantungkannya di braceletku. Manis, aku memuji diri sendiri.

Sementara di tingkat tiga, segalanya spektakuler. Paris terlihat lebih indah di sini. Semua bangunan terlihat kecil, dan jalan-jalan yang membelah kota ini terlihat berwarna-warni oleh kendaraan yang nampak begitu mungil.

Ada beberapa teropong pengamatan juga di sini. Aku sedang bergerak hendak mendekati salah satunya ketika suara asing menghentikan kelompok kami.

"_Bonjour_."

Aku yang menjawabnya, karena tiga rekanku hanya diam saja. Zabini menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Tidak mau bicara dengan orang asing," dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sementara Al dan Scorpius hanya memandangi si penyapa. Yah, aku tahu kenapa.

"_Bonjour. _Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Si penyapa tersenyum dan aku memaki dalam hati. Dia adalah seorang gadis Perancis yang cantik. Rambutnya juga pirang panjang, mengingkatkanku pada si pelayan restoran tadi malam. Hidungnya runcing dan bibirnya merah, mata cokelatnya berbinar.

Tuh, kan, aku jadi terlihat seperti cewek cemburuan. Tapi memang apa salahku dan Zabini sampai orang yang mendatangi kami selalu adalah gadis-gadis hot yang membuat cowok ingin menelannya bulat-bulat

"Kurasa kau menjatuhkan ini,"dia mengulurkan sesuatu pada Scorpius. Dan aku mau mati saja melihat apa itu.

"Oh, terimakasih," Scorpius menerimanya. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di toko souvenir. Aku melihatnya jatuh dari dompetmu."

Oke, si gadis Perancis ini memang bicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Tapi logat Perancisya kental sekali. Sengau seperti –ah, intinya, sangat menggoda.

"Dan kau mau mencariku sampai ke tingkat tiga? Wow."

"Kupikir itu penting buatmu. Karena," dia menunjuk benda di tangan Scorpius, "ada inisialnya. Mungkin itu kau dengan tunanganmu?"

Scorpius tertawa kecil. "Bukan. Teman baikku."

Okay. Aku akan membunuhmu nanti Scorpius.

Benda itu adalah cincin konyol yang Scorpius beli saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, Valentine kemarin. Bukannya kami penggila Valentine, tapi ada diskon untuk barang-barang aneh dan tak berguna, dan kami memutuskan tidak ada ruginya membeli salah satu. Itu cincin pasangan dan kami menambahi inisial M&amp;W di dua benda itu. Hei, bertingkah seperti anak kelas empat ingusan yang sedang kasmaran tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Jadi Scorpius menaruhnya di dompetnya, dan aku mengaitkannya dengan kalung di leherku.

Itu dibeli dengan niatan sebagai cincin pasangan kekasih, lho. Dan aku baru tahu barusan kalau aku sudah berganti status menjadi teman baik.

Iya aku tahu, kami sedang pura-pura putus.

Tapi tetap saja kalung di leherku ini rasanya seperti sedang mencakar-cakar kulitku.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku Ariadne."

Al yang mengulurkan tangan. "Al," katanya. Kemudian dia mengedik, "Zabini. Scorpius. Rose."

"Namaku Dave," Zabini menyahut dengan nada datar.

"Okay, guys. Senang bertemu kalian. Aku membantu berjualan di toko souvenir yang tadi, sebenarnya. Dan aku belum melihat Al dan Zabini. Mungkin kalian mau mampir lagi nanti?"

Diiringi lambaian Al dan anggukan Scorpius, si Mademoiselle itu berlalu dari pandangan kami.

Aku melepas kalungku.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kau kan menaruhnya di dompetmu dan tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Sedangkan aku, siapapun bisa melihatnya di leherku dan bertanya-tanya inisial siapa itu," jelasku sambil melepas cincin itu dari kalung dan memakai lagi kalungnya.

"Haruskah kusimpan ini di saku rokku," aku mengacungkannya pada Scorpius. "Atau harus kulempar saja dari sini ke Sungai Seine, teman baik?" aku mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Rose, perjanjian pura-pura putus kita tadi malam, kita berdua, lho yang memutuskan. Bukan cuma aku. Jadi tidak seharusnya kau kesal padaku."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedang silau habis melihat gadis cantik." Kemudian aku beralih ke Zabini dan menggandeng tangannya, "Bisakah kita jadi teman baik untuk hari ini dan berkeliling berdua, Mademoiselle Zabini?"

Kukira Zabini akan menampar lenganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan jijik lalu pergi ke ujung dunia. Tapi dia hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Kau gila," dan kami berdua melangkah menjauhi dua makhluk di belakang kami.

"Apa kau naksir Al?" aku berbisik pada Zabini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak dijodohkan dengan seorang darah murni Perancis dan memilih untuk naksir Al Potter."

"Kutebak si darah murni Perancis ini lebih menyebalkan dari Scorpius. Ada apa dengan semua cowok dan tingkah arogan dan menyebalkan dan selalu mau menang sendiri?"

"Aku juga bertanya hal yang sama."

Whoa. Apa Davine Zabini baru saja menyetujui ucapanku? Setelah dia setuju memakai baju muggleku?

Kurasa aku mulai menjalin pertemanan yang aneh dengan si Tuan Puteri.

.

xxx

.

Ketika para guru mengumumkan bahwa waktu berkunjung kami hampir habis, kami berempat memutuskan untuk turun.

Dan tentu saja kami –lebih tepatnya Al dan Scorpius menyempatkan untuk mampir mengunjungi Mademoiselle toko souvenir. Al hanya menyapanya sebentar lalu bergabung denganku dan Zabini yang sedang memilih-milih souvenir, meliriknya pun tidak. Sementara Scorpius, dia dan si Mademoiselle toko souvenir sedang membicarakan entah apa di sana, tertawa-tawa. Dasar playboy.

"Jangan menatapnya begitu. Nanti dia pikir kau cemburu."

"Siapa yang cemburu?" aku menyembur Al.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya bilang."

"Dan Zabini," dia berkata kritis pada Zabini yang sedang memilih bandul kalung, "Yang warna tembaga itu tidak cocok dengan warna rambutmu. Yang perak lebih cocok."

Aku menatapnya heran.

"Siapa yang tanya pendapatmu," Zabini menjawab ketus. Dan dia meletakkan kedua bandul itu, tidak jadi membeli.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua?"

Ketika Scorpius akhirnya sudah selesai beramah-tamah –_shit_, itu menjijikkan, dengan si Mademoiselle, kami pun bersiap pergi.

"Terimakasih, Ariadne."

"_You're really nice. I'll see you again_?"

"_Sure_."

Bus Ksatria, yang sudah menunggu di pelataran siap mengantar kami ke tempat tujuan berikutnya jadi terlihat jelek seperti wajah Ernie Prang. Dan Museum Louvre, tempat tujuan kami selanjutnya yang harusnya indah pun jadi terlihat seperti Shrieking Shack. Bahkan Monalisa pun seakan mengangkat kedua alisnya mengejek padaku.

Padahal dia tidak punya alis.

.

xxx

.

Malam ini bahkan lebih indah dari kemarin. Dari jendela kamarku di lantai tiga, aku bisa melihat Menara Eiffel di kejauhan, masih berdiri tegak di tengah kota Paris yang terlihat seperti lautan cahaya di malam hari.

Seandainya ada balkon di kamarku.

Aku bisa membayangkan jalanan Paris malam hari yang indah dari tempatku berdiri saat ini. Itu yang kubayangkan saat mengetahui kami akan liburan ke Paris, tahu. Berjalan bergandengan tangan di pinggir jalanan Paris, menyusuri tepi Sungai Seine, makan malam romantis. _Candle light dinner _di kota cinta.

Dan aku masih menginginkan itu semua.

Scorpius sialan.

"Sudah, ajak dia keluar kalau kau memang ingin," Zabini berkata dari tempat tidur kami.

Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke tempat tidur, mengerang merana. "Kalau dia hanya akan mengejekku?"

Zabini meletakkan majalah yang sejak tadi ia baca, menghela napas, "Kau ini pacarnya, bukan rival Quidditchnya."

Aku memikirkan ucapan Zabini.

Dan sejurus kemudian aku sudah berada di luar kamar Scorpius, sudah mengenakan mantel. Aku mengetuk.

George Jordan yang membukakan pintu.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_. Mau menginap di sini malam ini?"

"Scorpius mana?"

"Kenapa mencari yang tidak ada? Kenapa tidak mencari aku saja?"

Aku mengacungkan tongkat sihirku.

"Kenapa tidak bisa diajak bercanda sih, Rose?" George memutar bola mata. "Malfoy keluar."

"Keluar kemana?" aku mengerutkan kening.

"Mana kutahu, aku bukan mamanya."

"George—"

"Tadi ada yang meneleponnya. Aku yang mengangkatnya. As –Ad. Adrienne Adrienne siapalah."

"Ariadne?"

"Voila!" George menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu cowokmu selingkuh dengan siapa. Lebih baik kau yang tidur di kamar ini menggantikan dia."

.

xxx

.

— TBC —

Author's tiny note.

Hi, there. Akhirnya chap 4 update juga dan fic abal ini bisa muncul di atas lagi *dor.

Last, Would you like to leave some reviews? J


End file.
